Big Time Visit
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Carlos' cousin, Jaymee, comes to visit. Chapter 12 - last chapter - complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing.  
Ok, so I'm re-doing this story. The first chapter is probably going to be similar but the other chapters are going to be a bit different. I accidentally deleted the files and I can't remember what I wrote. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

It had been six months and the boys of Big Time Rush were on Cloud 9. They finished their album, which was doing well on the charts and now they were preparing for a tour. Gustavo had them practicing non-stop with their vocals and dancing. Kelly usually called them to practice but today, they hadn't received a call. The boys raced to the pool, hoping not to get a call.

"New girl," Kendall and Logan said.

"Mine!" James exclaimed, causing the other two to look.

"What? Kendall has Jo, Carlos is with Stephanie, and Logan's got Camille," the tall brunette explained.

"Wait, Camille and I – I mean, we're not – she' just –" Logan stuttered.

"Point is," James interrupted, "This face and this body needs some love too."

"Dude, that sounds so wrong," Kendall said.

James pouted.

"Guys, lay off the girl," Carlos said.

"Why?" the three boys asked.

Before Carlos could answer, the new girl turned around. She smiled and dropped her bags, running straight to the boys. Except for Carlos, the boys were confused.

"Carlos!"

He looked at the girl, "That's my cousin."

- At the pool…

Jo, Camille, and Stephanie were waiting for the boys. Ten minutes had passed since the boys said they were on their way.

"Maybe they had to go rehearse," Jo suggested.

"We would have heard from them by now," Camille waved her phone.

"Are you sure you're not just waiting for Logan to call?" Jo smirked.

Camille put her phone down in defeat. Upon looking up, she saw the boys heading their way. Her smile immediately faded when they saw a new girl accompanying them. Logan was walking next to her. She was about her height, with a natural tan, brown hair, and brown eyes. Camille had to admit the new girl was pretty, which made her feel uncomfortable that Logan was standing next to her.

"Hey, who's that new girl? And why is she standing next to Logan?" Camille asked.

"Not every girl that comes in contact with Logan is interested in him," Jo said.

The actress slumped in her seat, "Easy for you to say. Kendall is totally into you."

Jo smiled sympathetically at her friend. She turned her attention back to the boys. Although Logan was standing next to the new girl, Jo was looking at James. He was practically hanging on to the new girl's every move. She figured he was getting a crush on her, she knew how the boys behaved when they got a crush. Carlos then switched places with Logan and put an arm around the new girl. Jo and Camille looked at Stephanie. She nonchalantly drank her smoothie.

"That's Carlos's cousin, Jaymee," she said.

The boys finally reached the girls. Jo looked like she was having a revelation, Camille looked guilty for assuming, and Stephanie just smiled. Carlos introduced his cousin to the girls. Before even getting to sit down, Kendall received a call from Kelly.

"We've gotta go," Kendall started walking.

"Sorry Jaymee. We'll catch up later. You know the girls now so you can hang out with them," Carlos said.

"Oh but Carlos –" Jaymee started. She needed to tell him something.

Before she could say more, the boys were already halfway through the pool area. Jaymee sighed and took a seat. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter again. I know it's not completely the same but I think I still got the point across. Alright, off to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Considering I deleted everything, I'm trying to write as much as I can to make up for it. I still remember the basics of this chapter so I'm probably going to post this with Chapter 1.**

* * *

The boys made it to Rocque Records in a matter of minutes. Gustavo sent them straight to vocals before dancing. While they were preparing, the boys discussed Jaymee.

"Why didn't you tell me your cousin was visiting?" James asked.

"Yeah, I did dude," Carlos defended, "I told you last night and I left a note on the counter for Ms. Knight."

"She's cute," James thought out loud.

"That's so weird, she's my cousin," Carlos scrunched his face.

"I'm just saying."

"Still weird."

Kendall whispered to Logan, "I think James is smitten."

"Smitten?" Logan echoed.

"I got it from Jo, man," Kendall dismissed his laughs.

"I just said she's cute!"

Kendall and Logan looked back at Carlos and James.

"That's my cousin! I don't look at her that way!"

"So is she single?"

"Dude!"

- Back at the pool…

"So you're from San Francisco?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yeah," Jaymee answered, "I'm just here to visit Carlos for two weeks."

"That's nice," Stephanie smiled, "I'm sure he's happy to see you."

"Yeah, I am too. I just wished timing was better. I'm guessing the boys are always this busy?" Jaymee asked.

Jo sighed, "Tell me about it. I never see Kendall or any of the boys."

Camille nodded.

Jaymee looked at the girls. They really missed their boyfriends. Carlos had written her e-mails about the girls so it was nice putting a face to the name. He also mentioned how busy they had gotten and how they missed having free time. Jaymee could only imagine how hard it was to have the boys living in the same place, yet never seeing each other.

"So what exactly is going on between you and Logan?" Stephanie asked Camille.

Jaymee shifted in her seat. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to listen. Camille reassured her that it was ok. She felt bad for prejudging earlier.

"I really don't know," she rolled her eyes, "Right when I feel like giving up, he shows interest, and when I start to return my feelings, he backs away."

"Why don't we go on a double date and see where it goes?" Jo suggested.

"I'm starting to think it's pointless," Camille mumbled.

"I think he does like you."

The three girls looked at Jaymee.

"Well, when the boys were helping me put my luggage away, they kept teasing Logan about you," Jaymee explained, "He kept stuttering and saying that he wasn't interested but it wasn't convincing."

Camille smiled and clapped her hands at the news. Jaymee was happy she helped.

"How about we all go on a date? A quadruple date…" Jo said slowly.

"That's perfect. I know the boys have Saturday off because Gustavo is going to Louisiana," Stephanie agreed, "Kendall can go with Jo, Carlos and I will come along, James and Jaymee can go together, while Logan is with Camille."

Camille didn't hide her excitement. Jaymee started to tune out until she just registered what Stephanie said.

"Wait, what?" Jaymee yelled, "I can't go with James! I just met him!"

Stephanie put a hand on Jaymee's arm, "He's a great guy. It won't be too bad."

"Why can't you three go?" Jaymee pleaded.

"Because James hates feeling left out," Jo said, "Kendall told me."

"Then why can't James find another girl? He's cute enough to find another girl," Jaymee really wanted to get out of this.

"So you think James is cute," Camille teased.

"Everyone and their mothers think James is cute, I'm not going to deny that," Jaymee replied, "But that doesn't mean I want to go on a date with him. Again, I just met him!"

"It'll be fun. Plus, we're doing this for Camille and Logan," Stephanie explained.

Jaymee was about to argue but she saw the look in the girls' eyes. She had a feeling she couldn't get out of this. Jaymee closed her eyes and nodded, agreeing with the girls. Welcome to Palm Woods.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, here's the second chapter. The next chapter will probably take a few days because that was where I never liked how it would turn out. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After a few rewrites, I think I'm finally happy with this chapter. I'm probably going to write an outline so this story can flow better. I probably should have done that in the beginning… eh…**

* * *

"You what?" Carlos yelled.

The boys were back from rehearsals and Carlos was with Stephanie in the Lobby. The other three girls were by the couches, eavesdropping.

"It's just that… we miss you guys," Stephanie said, "It has been a while since we got to go out on a date with our boyfriends."

"Wait, so Camille and Logan are –" he started.

"I don't know," she interrupted, "Hence, the date."

Stephanie gave him the puppy dog eyes. Carlos couldn't resist that look. He wasn't too happy with that idea. However, he knew this was a losing battle.

"Ok fine," he gave in, "But why James and Jaymee?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to exclude them. We all know James feels like fourth wheel and Jaymee is here to have fun on vacation," she reasoned, "Plus, we're doing this for Camille and Logan."

Carlos took a deep breath. He did think it was a nice idea and Stephanie had good intentions. He eventually agreed.

"Thank you, Carlos!" Stephanie gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

- Back at the apartment…

Kendall and Logan were currently playing video games before dinner. James sat next to them, reading _Cosmopolin_. Kendall just got a text from Jo explaining the quadruple date. His job was to get Logan to go with Camille.

"So Jo and I are going on a date this weekend," Kendall said, trying to think of a way to ease it all in.

"Really? That's cool," Logan continued to concentrate on the game.

"Yeah, we were thinking of making it into a big group date, you know?" Kendall continued, "Me and Jo, Carlos and Stephanie, James and Jaymee, you and Camille…"

"Wait, what?" Logan paused the game.

"Come on, dude, either you like her or not," Kendall said.

"It was hard enough asking her to the dance. Now I have to ask her out on a date?" Logan mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out," James said, hearing his name but misunderstanding the context.

"You're coming too," Kendall stated.

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, me and my girlfriend would love to join – oh wait, I don't have one!"

"You're going with Jaymee. The girls already set it up," Kendall went back to the game.

James put his magazine down and stared off at a distance, "She is cute."

"I know," Logan and Kendall groaned.

"We've only heard you say that about fifty times today," Kendall continued.

"Yeah, and you two have barely spoken to each other," Logan added, "Don't get _smitten_ already."

"Smitten?" James looked at Logan.

"Kendall said it earlier," Logan smirked.

"Dude! Shut up!" Kendall hit him with a pillow.

The boys started rough housing, completely ignoring Carlos and Jaymee when they walked in. Without hesitation, Carlos jumped in and left Jaymee by the door. She stood at the site in front of her and just watched. She grew up an only child and never had a bond with anyone like the boys had. She smiled sadly.

"Hey Jaymee, why don't you join us?" Kendall offered.

The boys moved and Jaymee made her way to them. She took a seat next to Kendall and James. Logan turned off the game. Kendall put an arm on the couch. James hung on to Jaymee's every move. Carlos kept an eye on James.

"How did you enjoy your first day?" Logan asked.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad. The girls are really sweet. Stephanie suggested I join their sleepover," Jaymee said.

"Sleepover?" the boys smiled. Jaymee shook her head – they were still 16 year old boys.

"Hey, did you maybe want to go to Rocque Records with us tomorrow?" James suggested.

"I don't know about that," Carlos rushed in, "I mean, we have to get up early and she's probably just going to be stuck watching us…"

"Actually, I don't mind," Jaymee assured them, "I'd love to see what my cousin does almost every day."

This would also be a good chance to talk to Carlos about her real reason for visiting.

"Then it's settled," Kendall finalized it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I think I'm going to end this chapter here. Chapter 4 will probably be about their day in the studio and we'll also find out about Jaymee's reason for visiting. The story is picking up… I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: On to Chapter 4. Quick and simple.**

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning as Jaymee and the boys made their way into Rocque Records. They went straight to the dance practice room to start stretching. Jaymee took a seat next to Kelly, who was making sure the boys were actually practicing. Gustavo was currently with another artist in his office and would join them for vocal practice.

Jaymee scanned the boys evenly, watching them learn the choreography. They were all able to learn the choreography pretty well and each had their own style. She made eye contact with James and he sent her a flirty smile. She smiled back before looking down. Carlos saw the interaction and got in front of James, which threw the rest of the boys off. Kelly decided to give them a ten minute break.

"Ok, ten minute break then head over to the recording studio for vocals," Kelly said before leaving.

Jaymee felt her phone vibrate and immediately got up to answer it. Carlos saw the worried look on her face and decided to follow her. _After_ talking to James.

"So what was with that look you gave my cousin earlier?" Carlos questioned.

"Dude, what are you talking about? I was just doing the routine," James replied.

"She's my cousin," Carlos warned.

"I know, I know," James put a hand up.

Carlos then left to see if Jaymee was ok. He kept a distance from her, trying to listen to her conversation.

"I know mom. I'm sorry I didn't call," she said.

"Please make sure to check up with us, mija," her mom sounded concerned, "Your father and I were worried."

"Ok I will," Jaymee paused, "Yes, I'm doing well. Carlos and the boys have been great. Yes, he's looking out for me."

Her mom sighed, "Alright, take care. Make sure to call."

"Sure, I promise," she reassured her mom.

"Oh, and Jaymee," her mom said, "I hope we can figure this out soon."

Jaymee whispered, "I hope so too."

She hung up and started to text her dad. She knew he was at work and didn't want to interrupt him. As she walked back to the studio, she bumped into Carlos.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Um, yeah… sorta… Do you think we can talk about it later?" she looked at him.

"Of course," he agreed, "We'll go to lunch after this."

They made their way back to the boys to continue practice. Kelly had them working on "A Shot In The Dark." Jaymee took a seat next to Kelly, while the boys got situated. For the sake of getting embarrassed again, Jaymee tried to avoid James. She was doing a pretty good job until they got somewhere in the chorus.

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
I don't wanna pay for things unspoken  
I just wanna race with arms wide open  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

The two of them locked eyes and she knew she couldn't get out of this one fast enough. Carlos saw the interaction and bumped into James. Accidentally, of course. For the rest of rehearsals, James kept his eyes elsewhere.

After five hours of practicing, the boys were finally free. Carlos and Jaymee went to lunch. James, Logan, and Kendall decided to hang out with the girls.

"So… what's up?" Carlos hesitated.

Jaymee played with her drink, "Um, well… you know… you know how I thought my dad was cheating on my mom?"

"Yeah...," he said slowly. He recalled her e-mail about her father. She felt horrible for accusing her dad, but she had a suspicion. He tried to calm her down and tell her it was probably nothing.

"It's true," she pursed her lips.

Carlos' eyes widened, "How do you know for sure?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "My mom went to visit my dad one night at work. She got to his office and saw him and his secretary together. My mom went straight home and started crying. My dad didn't know she was there so he came home a lot later. Everything has been a mess since."

Silence followed. Carlos was trying to figure out what to say, but too many thoughts were running through his mind.

"They're getting a divorce."

He was stunned and immediately got up to give Jaymee a hug. A few seconds later, he heard her crying into his shoulder. Carlos held her tighter.

"They're always yelling, Carlos. I had to get out of there. I couldn't handle it – the lawyers, the custody… everything. They could tell I wasn't handling it well so they suggested I come visit you to get my mind off things," Jaymee said.

"Jaymee, I'm so sorry," he rubbed her back. He knew that her parents meant everything to her, growing up an only child. She didn't deserve to go through this.

Her tears continued as she held her cousin closer.

"It'll be ok… it'll be ok. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you," Carlos said and meant it.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the fourth chapter. I hope I did an ok job with Carlos and Jaymee's conversation. I had a lot of trouble with it. The next chapter should be a bit more exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this chapter should be more exciting. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days went by fairly slowly. If Jaymee wasn't with the boys at Rocque Records, she was hanging out with the girls. She sort of felt like a communication link to both groups, but she didn't mind. It kept her mind off of the divorce. Carlos was great, but Stephanie was a big help too. Her parents went through a divorce two years ago so she comforted Jaymee whenever she needed it. James was always there, too.

"What's going on with James?" Logan asked.

"I don't know man, it's not like him to follow every girl's move. He reminds me of how Carlos used to act with The Jennifers," Kendall smirked.

Carlos pushed him, "She's my cousin. It's… weird."

"Well, we know James is the 'heartthrob of the group,' as he claims," Kendall rolled his eyes, "But we also know how hard he can fall for a girl."

The other boys nodded. They recalled Minnesota when James was going out with a girl named Andrea. He was crazy for her and did anything for her. They went out for a little under a year until James found out Andrea was cheating on him. He didn't have the heart to break up with her so they dated for a little while longer. She eventually dumped him and James has kept a distance since.

"But she's my cousin…" Carlos said again.

"It could just be nothing," Kendall suggested, "Like a, harmless crush."

"I don't know about that…" Logan started, earning a punch from both boys.

"All I'm saying is that he shows the same signs like he did with Andrea," he reasoned, "Maybe James has finally found a girl who can break that barrier."

"Why can't you be this insightful with your own love life?" Kendall questioned.

Logan opened his mouth again to argue but said nothing.

Carlos groaned, "This is still so weird."

He wasn't fully on board with the idea, but he figured he could give James and Jaymee a try. They were both good people and he cared about them equally.

- At the pool...

Jaymee waited for Stephanie on one of the lounge chairs. The date was in three more days and the girls wanted to go shopping. Ten minutes passed and Jaymee started to feel awkward waiting alone. Just in time, she heard her phone ring. She looked down and saw a text from Stephanie.

_From: Stephanie King  
Hey Jaymee. I'm still stuck in traffic w/ my dad. Idk when we're getting back. Is it ok if we postpone the shopping to 2mrw?_

Jaymee replied with a "sure" and started to head back to the apartment.

"Jaymee!"

She turned around and saw James walking towards her.

"Hey. Are you going back to the apartment?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Stephanie had to cancel shopping because she's stuck in traffic," she explained.

"Did you maybe want to get a smoothie with me instead?" he gave her a smile.

She couldn't resist and smiled back, "Sure."

They walked to the local smoothie shop. James paid for her drink despite her protests. The two sat outside for a bit before heading back home.

"How are you doing?" James sat.

"I'm ok, I guess," Jaymee followed, "I spoke to my parents yesterday and they're still fighting."

"I'm sorry," Carlos was right, it was hard to think of something to say.

She smiled, "You've been great. All of you guys have. I'm so glad I took this vacation."

"I'm glad you're enjoying," he looked at her.

The pair spent another hour and a half talking about her trip and San Francisco. She told him of all the places to visit if he was ever in San Francisco and he suggested all of the Hollywood hot spots. James came up with an idea.

"How about we go to Hollywood and Highland?"

She laughed, "Doesn't everyone go there?"

"Yeah and there's a reason for that," he said enthusiastically, "There are a lot of cool places to visit and take pictures at so you can show your parents. I'm sure they want to see you happy."

She liked his plan, "You know what? Let's do it."

"Awesome, we'll go Friday," he said.

"Don't you guys have practice on Friday?" she reminded him.

He flipped his hair to the side, "Gustavo only needs us for an hour or so. He's meeting with another artist."

Jaymee smiled, "Then Friday it is."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! More James and Jaymee interaction. The next chapter should be fun =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's more James/Jaymee interaction. I think it's safe to say that this chapter is picking things up.**

* * *

It was now Friday and Jaymee was with the girls at Stephanie's place. They offered to help her get ready for her date with James.

Jaymee rolled her eyes, "It's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"Yeah, hanging out. Alone. Being all cute and tourist-y," Camille sighed, "I wish Logan would do that…"

"Hey, Logan's stepping up," Jo reassured her, "He did ask you out for tomorrow AND he didn't need cue cards, Frisbees, or a horse."

Camille and Jo continued to look for an outfit Jaymee could wear. They kept it simple, considering they were walking the whole time. And they didn't want Jaymee to overreact even more.

- At the boys' apartment…

"You asked my cousin out?" Carlos stared at James.

James stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair with his lucky comb.

"I didn't ask her out," he said, "We were hanging out yesterday and were talking about places to visit. I figured she should visit some of those places while she's here."

Carlos took a seat next to Kendall and Logan. He kept reminding himself that James was a good guy and Jaymee was in good hands.

"Just… get her back at a decent time," he pleaded.

James grabbed his wallet and camera, "I will, Papa Carlos."

The tall brunette left the room. As soon as the door closed, Carlos got up.

"I should spy on them."

Kendall grabbed his shirt, "Oh no you don't, Papa Carlos. You're coming with me and Logan to help the girls plan tomorrow's date."

"I still don't see why I have to go," Logan mumbled.

"We need to get Carlos' mind off of James and Jaymee," Kendall turned to Logan, "And we need to get you out of your awkward shell."

"I'm not… awkward…" Logan reacted.

"Yeah dude, you kinda are. Especially with Camille," Kendall argued, getting a nod from Carlos.

James and Jaymee made their way through Hollywood and Highland. He liked the way she looked, it reminded him of her first day. Without any warning, he turned on his camera and snapped a picture of her.

She saw the flash, "James! I wasn't even ready."

He laughed and started walking faster. Jaymee followed his tracks, weaving her way through the crowd. She caught up, took the camera, and started taking pictures of James. She couldn't help but laugh at his silly poses.

"Ok, ok, time for some group pictures," James took the camera back.

The pair made their way to various landmarks – Grauman's Chinese Theater, El Capitan Theater, Ripley's Believe It or Not, and others. They took pictures by the hands and feet of different stars that was in front of Grauman's. They posed by the posters of El Capitan. They even took pictures with the impersonators standing around. James could tell Jaymee was having a blast and he was enjoying his time with her.

The sun was starting to set and he figured they should head back. It was still early but James wanted to get Jaymee back for the sake of Carlos. She was currently standing by the El Capitan Theater, looking at the architecture. James took a look at her. There was no denying that she was cute. He also enjoyed her company, he felt comfortable talking to her about anything and she felt the same. While the girls at Palm Woods were cute, none of them held his attention for too long. Jaymee was starting to be an exception.

James started walking towards her. He thought of his first day meeting her to where they were now and everything in between. He thought of her smile during rehearsals, her positive attitude despite her circumstances, her laugh while he was posing earlier, and the way she could make staring at a building look cute. He reached her and before he knew it…

He kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Ok, this turned out like I had planned. I'm happy. Next up, the quadruple date.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I haven't spoken much about the divorce, but it will come back in a few chapters. I just wanted to say that now.**

* * *

James and Jaymee quietly made their way back to Palm Woods. Neither of them said a word since the kiss. He walked her to Camille's door and quickly left. She took a breath and knocked on the actress' door.

Camille opened it, "Hey Jaymee, how was… Jaymee?"

The girl quickly went inside.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Erm, well, uh… err… James and I kinda, sorta, maybe kissed?" Jaymee scrunched her face.

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it…" she begged.

"Was it bad or something?" Stephanie laughed.

"Well, I mean, no," Jaymee answered, "But I wasn't expecting it."

Camille got up, "Logan REALLY needs to step his game up!"

Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head. They spent the rest of the night discussing the kiss and what was planned for the date. Jaymee's stomach turned – now more than ever, she really did not want to go on this date.

- The boys' apartment…

James quietly walked in, hoping not to see any of the boys. Unfortunately, they were all in the living room.

"So…" Carlos started.

"So nothing," the tall brunette said, "We went, we took pictures, we came back."

"That's exciting," Logan's voice was sarcastic.

"Hey, at least I can hang out with a girl without getting all tongue tied," James retorted.

Logan sunk back into the couch.

James shook his head and sat down with them.

"What have you guys been up to?" he changed the subject.

They started talking about their day and the plan for tomorrow. If James played his cards right, he could avoid talking about the kiss. For now.

- The next day…

The boys spent most of the day by the pool, while the girls were out shopping. They were all meeting up at 6:00pm at the Lobby. James had yet to tell the boys about the kiss and he was hoping he never had to. He replayed the scene again in his mind – she didn't pull away, she kissed back; but after they pulled away, they realized what happened and started walking in silence.

Kendall saw James' worried expression, "Are you ok, dude?"

James snapped out of it, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

James looked around. Logan was a lounge chair away. Carlos was currently in the bathroom so he figured this was the best time to tell Kendall. If any of the guys could keep a secret, it was him.

"Jaymee and I kissed yesterday," James whispered.

"What?" Kendall got closer.

James said it slower, "Jaymee and I kissed."

As if things couldn't get any worse, Carlos was behind him and heard everything.

"You kissed Jaymee?"

James stood up, Logan looked up, and Kendall was wide eyed. Carlos was never really one to get mad, but he definitely did not look happy at the moment. He walked over to him.

"You said nothing happened," Carlos' voice was low.

James backed away, "Nothing did happen… y'know… besides that…"

"James!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If it helps, she kissed back…" James mentioned.

"That doesn't help!" Carlos yelled.

"It could mean that she likes me… so it won't be that awkward…" James continued.

"I – you – she – you – ugh!" Carlos walked away.

"Looks like dinner is going to be awkward," Kendall looked over at Logan.

- Lobby…

It was now 6:00pm and everyone was at the Lobby. Jo and Kendall held hands, Carlos kept an arm around Stephanie, Camille smiled as Logan offered his arm, while James and Jaymee tried to avoid eye contact. Carlos kept shooting glances at the latter couple. Stephanie noticed and tugged on his arm.

"Don't make them feel even more awkward," Stephanie whispered.

"But they… y'know," Carlos eyed her.

She resisted rolling her eyes, "Yes, I know. Just cut them some slack, please. At least for tonight. This is supposed to be for Logan and Camille."

They got to their destination – Mini-Golf. It was one of the few places that was good for group dates and it was open fairly late. They decided to split up: Kendall/Jo and Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie and James/Jaymee. The groups were decided yesterday, Kendall could help Logan out while Carlos could stay close to his cousin. However, considering what happened with James and Jaymee, there was no doubt that Carlos was going to stay close to her.

"Um, let's get started," Jo announced.

She pulled Kendall away, who grabbed Logan, who was still linked arms with Camille. The other four stood in silence.

"Ok, let's go," Stephanie started walking.

Four holes into the game and rarely anyone spoke. Stephanie tried to make conversation but Jaymee kept her mind elsewhere, while Carlos and James only gave one word answers. It was James' turn to putt. He got a hole in one.

Trying to be nice, Jaymee commented, "Good job."

Carlos scoffed.

"Dude, what's your problem?" James couldn't take it anymore.

"My problem? You kissed my cousin! That's the problem," Carlos fired back.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Because I'm not," James retorted.

Jaymee and Stephanie watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"She's my cousin!" Carlos said for the umpteenth time.

"I know, Carlos!" James yelled, "And I like her!"

"And how do I know you're not going to treat her like all those other girls?" Carlos questioned.

"Because she's the only one on my mind! I haven't even thought of any other girls. I haven't felt this way since Andrea and we all know how much of a mess that was!" James rambled on.

Jaymee's eyes widened. Stephanie stood next to her and moved her vision from the boys to her friend. Carlos looked at James. He kept his eyes on him to see if he was telling the truth. They had known each other long enough to tell when one was telling a lie. James' eyes never faltered. Carlos took a deep breath and turned around. James held on to his golf club and walked on to the next hole. Jaymee felt Stephanie nudge her. She followed James.

"James…"

He turned around and saw Jaymee standing a few feet away from him.

"Not exactly what you were expecting, huh?" James laughed.

Jaymee looked down, "You could say that."

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be fun. I should have told him," he shrugged.

"I probably should have told him too. So I guess we're both at fault…" she bit her lip.

James rubbed the back of his neck, "I meant what I said over there. About me liking you."

She kept her eyes on the ground.

"It's too soon, huh? I understand," he rushed.

Jaymee looked up at him, "No, it's ok. It happens. I mean… it kinda happened with me… concerning you…"

He looked her in the eyes and saw her blushing. James smiled and pulled her into a hug. He figured that was probably the better option.

"Uh, guys."

The pair released each other and saw Carlos and Stephanie making their way towards them.

"I'm sorry, man," Carlos put out a hand.

James took it in an instant, "I'm sorry too."

Stephanie pulled Jaymee aside, "I spoke to Carlos and everything is ok now."

Jaymee breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This took a while to write so I hope it turned out well. **

* * *

Two days had passed since the date and everyone was happy. Kendall and Jo, as well as Carlos and Stephanie were still going strong and none of them could complain. Logan and Camille were now officially a couple; he asked her to be his girlfriend after mini-golf and the two even went on their own date the next day. James and Jaymee decided to take it slow by only dating. They didn't want to be an official couple because she was leaving in seven days. They knew the dilemma they faced but were more focused on enjoying their time together.

The girls were hanging by the pool since the boys had another full day of rehearsal. Camille took a seat and sighed, holding a stuffed penguin in her hand.

Jo looked to her right, "Did Logan get that for you?"

"Last night," the actress held it closer to her, "during our date. Date. I just love saying that."

Stephanie turned to Jaymee, "So how are you and James doing?"

"We're good," she answered, "He's really sweet and understanding, I couldn't ask for anything better. But… I can't help and think of what's going to happen when I leave…"

Stephanie nodded sympathetically.

Jaymee continued, "I mean, will it work long distance? They're already busy as it is so I can only imagine how hard it will be when I'm about five hours away. I don't want to say that this was a mistake, I really don't think it is… this is just… something I wish I didn't have to deal with."

"If only you could move here, huh?" Stephanie smiled.

"That would help," Jaymee agreed, shaking her head.

"Hey," Jo turned to the other two, "Camille has a callback later in the afternoon. You want to go with her."

"Sure, that's great!" Stephanie answered..

As the girls made their way to the elevator back to Camille's place, Jaymee got a phone call. She saw it was her mother calling and told the rest of the girls to go on without her.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" She asked.

"Jaymee, we need you home now," her mom said.

Jaymee's eyes widened, "What? But I thought I had until Saturday!"

"I'm sorry honey, but your father and I agreed to this," she responded.

"But mom…" Jaymee retaliated.

She was interrupted, "Jaymee, we want you back here as soon as possible. Your father and I have a lot to deal with concerning the divorce and we would prefer you here in person."

"For what?" Jaymee asked, "I didn't want to be that involved."

Her mom hesitated, "We're discussing your custody."

Jaymee's heart dropped. She temporarily forgot about that part. She knew her parents were no longer going to live together, but she had taken herself out of the picture.

There was silence on both sides until her mom spoke again, "Just get back soon, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jaymee whispered.

"I love you, mija."

"Love you too."

Jaymee hung up and sighed. She looked down at her phone and texted Carlos.

* * *

**A/N: Slightly uneventful so I'm posting the next chapter up with it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope this chapter and the previous one are entertaining enough. It's a bit slow, but I think it's more realistic this way. **

* * *

"So when are you leaving?" Carlos asked.

The boys and Jaymee were now sitting in the living room. After rehearsal, the boys went straight home to talk to her. None of them wanted Jaymee to leave, especially James. He was the quietest of the five at the moment.

"Tomorrow, preferably," she said, "Wednesday, at the latest. I'll probably look up bus and train schedules in a little bit."

"You took buses and trains to get here?" Logan asked, "That must have been cool… seeing the sights and all."

Jaymee smiled.

"What exactly is the plan concerning the custody?" Carlos continued.

"I'm not too sure actually," she said truthfully, "I think my dad is staying in San Francisco because of his job, but I'm not sure."

She looked over at James. He wasn't making eye contact with her. The others noticed the slight tension and decided to leave the two of them alone.

"If there's anything you need, we're here for you," Carlos said as he got up. Logan and Kendall nodded, following Carlos.

"You really have to go, don't you?" James asked.

"Sadly, yes," Jaymee replied.

"And what about us…" he said slowly.

"We can try…" she suggested.

"It will be hard though," James thought realistically, "You're going to be five hours away. The guys and I have a tour."

Jaymee closed her eyes and sighed. She knew he was right.

The other three boys overheard the conversation through Kendall's room.

"He really likes her, huh?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, James has never behaved like this," Carlos answered.

"Where did you say Jaymee's mom worked again?" Kendall changed the subject.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, "She used to work at the hospital in the lab before being laid off."

The leader of the group stood up, grabbed his phone, and left the room. Carlos and Logan exchanged looks.

- The following day…

Jaymee was now in the lobby with the guys and girls. Carlos wanted to follow her to the bus stop but the boys had to go to the studio. Stephanie was currently hugging Jaymee and it looked like she had no intention of letting her new BFF go.

"Steph… you're choking me," Jaymee said between breaths.

Stephanie loosened her hold, "I'm sorry. I'm just really going to miss you. It was nice having four girls around, y'know."

"Yeah, it was great hanging out with you and the girls," Jaymee continued to hug her.

After a few minutes, they finally let go. She hugged Jo and Camille next.

"Please visit us again," Jo said, "We're going to miss you."

"Have a safe trip and let us know when you get home," Camille told her.

Jaymee nodded, "Of course. I'll miss you guys."

After those two, she moved on to the boys. Kendall hugged her first.

"It was great having you around," he said.

"If only I could stay longer," she replied.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," he smirked.

Jaymee lightly laughed and let go. Logan was next. They gave each other a side hug, considering they rarely ever spoke to each other. She went up to Carlos.

"I'm going to miss you, Jay," he wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too," she mumbled into his chest.

"Update me every minute on what's happening with you and your parents, ok? If you ever need anything, you have my number. I'm here for you," he stated.

She closed her eyes to let it sink in, "Thank you."

Finally, Jaymee reached James. He gave her a sad smile as she pursed her lips.

"We'll video chat?" she suggested.

"As soon as I get back from practice," he said.

Jaymee grabbed his hand, "I'm really going to miss you."

James hesitated, "Do you regret it? I mean, us? We both knew that this was going to happen."

She sighed before answering, "I know… but I don't regret it."

He let out a breath, "Me too."

James pulled her into a tight hug. She reacted by putting her arms around his waist. They remained in that position for a few minutes.

"Don't start falling for some other good looking San Francisco boy," he joked.

She laughed, "Never. Besides, none of them are as good looking as you."

"Yeah, I know," James flipped his hair.

Jaymee shook her head and smiled. She was really going to miss him.

Mrs. Knight stepped into the lobby, looking for the group. She walked up to Jaymee.

"Jaymee, honey, it's time to go."

Jaymee nodded and followed Mrs. Knight to the taxi. She looked back, gave everyone a wave, and walked out of The Palm Woods.

* * *

**A/N: This story might be wrapping up soon. This was hard to write so I hope I can wrap it up well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alrighty, let's get this started. **

* * *

It was about 7 o'clock in the evening when Jaymee reached home. She called Carlos first, then James. She then checked up with Stephanie and the girls. Her mom made her dinner and she went to her room right after. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone, other than the boys. Jaymee turned on her laptop and saw James was on.

A screen popped up and she was greeted by four familiar faces.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"How was the trip?" Carlos asked.

"It was good. Tiring," she said.

"When are you coming back?" James piped up.

Jaymee gave him a look.

"Just… kidding…" he sunk into the background.

"I hope I get to visit soon. I've still got a little over a month left of summer vacation. I hope my parents settle the divorce soon," Jaymee said.

A phone rang in the background, causing Kendall to race towards it. Jaymee gave them a look.

"He's been like that all day," Logan explained.

They continued to talk until it got later in the evening. One by one, the boys slowly left until it was only James and Jaymee.

"It's getting late," she said.

"Yeah, it is. You're probably tired from the trip," he looked at her through the screen.

"I am getting sleepy," she suppressed a yawn.

"I should let you go then," James said sadly, "We've got another day of rehearsals tomorrow anyway."

Jaymee smiled, "I'll text you."

"Goodnight, Jaymee," he replied.

"Goodnight James."

- Two days later

Jaymee was woken up by her mother telling her to get ready to meet with her father and the lawyers. She threw the blankets over her head – it was her first day back and her parents were wasting no time. She told herself it was better for the family to get this done and over with. After about an hour, she and her mom headed to the office.

"Hey dad," she got out of the car to give him a hug. Her mom immediately walked passed him.

"How are you doing, my darling? How was LA?" he kissed her forehead.

"It was amazing. I was having a great time there," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry we had to cut the trip short. But hey, maybe when this is all over, you can visit Carlos again," her father sounded encouraging.

Jaymee's face lit up, "I'd really like that."

They went into the office and immediately started discussing the divorce, which Jaymee tuned out. She spent the majority of the time texting James, Carlos, and Stephanie. Every once in a while, her parents started to yell. Less than two hours later, Jaymee heard her name being called.

"So how would you like to deal with Jaymee's custody?" one of the lawyers asked.

Jaymee looked up and saw her parents were looking at her.

"I uh, I really don't know…" she said truthfully, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, if it helps," her father chimed in, "I'll be staying in San Francisco with Monica, while your mom stays with her sister."

"For the time being," her mother interrupted.

"I was going to mention that, Lorena," her father cut in.

"I can talk for myself, Richard," she gave him a look.

"Well, you've made that clear," he leaned back into his seat.

"How about we take a half hour break?" one of the lawyers stood up.

"Sounds good to me," the other one agreed.

Jaymee looked down. Monica – the secretary. Teresa – her aunt, who she would temporarily stay with. Her mind started to race and she was brought back to the night her mother found out. She remembered all of the yelling and the door slamming. Things didn't seem to be getting any better as she noticed today. Jaymee tried to stop the tears.

She weighed out her options, mentally listing her pros and cons. She was leaning more towards staying with her mom – she needed someone to be with her and it seemed like her dad already moved on. She thought about it further until she started to get a headache. Jaymee left the room and called James.

"Hey, what's up?" he said casually.

"Hi James, are you busy?" she asked.

"Actually, no. Gustavo is giving us a fifteen minute break," he explained, "You have great timing."

She chuckled, "I try."

"So how's it going?" James asked, "Oh, the guys say hi."

"Hey guys," she replied back, "Basically they asked me what I wanted to do. I could either live with my dad and his secretary, who I am guessing is his new girlfriend. Or I can go with my mom and live with my Aunt Teresa for a bit."

"Wow," he said, "Do you have an idea as to what you're going to do."

"I think I do," she took a breath, "I'd probably go with my mom. If I go with her, we'd be staying with my Aunt Teresa, who lives in Monterey. On the plus side, it's not as far of a visit to LA."

James chuckled.

"If I go with my dad, I would also be staying with Monica – the secretary," she mentioned.

"Ohhh. Awkward," James said.

"Exactly," Jaymee replied.

"But I stay with my mom," she continued, "It's going to be a struggle, considering she was laid off so, of course, she would have to get a job."

"Riiight," he said.

"I think I would feel more comfortable staying with my mom. My dad has moved on and he seems ok. Yeah, I'd miss him but it would just be so weird living with him and Monica," she ranted on, "My mom needs me. I heard her crying last night. She won't admit it to me, but she does. And honestly, I need her too."

James remained quiet, listening to her.

"I don't know how my dad was able to move on so fast. It might have been because he had been having the affair for so long… I don't know how long and at this point, I don't really care," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jaymee…" James said, "I wish I had more to say."

Even though he couldn't see it, Jaymee smiled, "You've been great James. Don't worry. I should let you go, I'm gonna go look for my parents."

"We're all here for you, ok? Remember that. Text me how it goes," he replied, "Bye."

She hung up and started looking for her mom. She found her by the parking lot on the phone. The conversation seemed to be important so she left her mother alone and made her way to her dad. She went to the office and saw her dad in the hallway.

"Hey dad," she walked up to him.

"Hi Jay," he waited for her.

"So about the custody," she started, "Can I have one more day to think it over?"

She knew what to do, but she wanted one more day to let it all sink in.

Her father nodded in understanding, "Of course. I'll get the lawyers and we'll try to discuss other issues. I know there is still a bit more we have to sort out."

She gave him a hug, "Thanks, dad."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to end this one here. This was a bit of a filler, but I'll post the next chapter along with it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think I re-wrote this like, 3 times. Haha. I'm a lot happier with this version.**

* * *

After meeting with the lawyers, Jaymee and her father decided to go to dinner to catch up. She has rarely spoken to him since the divorce started because it was just all shocking to her. Of course she still loved her dad, but it was still taking her a while to recover from his actions.

"Tell me about your trip to LA," her dad said.

"It was so much fun," Jaymee replied, "I got to see what Carlos does almost every day and I met his friends – they're really nice. I went sight-seeing and took a lot of pictures, I'll show them to you when I can."

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled, "And I'm sorry we had to cut your trip short."

She sighed, "I understand, dad. It's ok."

Her father cleared her throat, "So about me and Monica… As I mentioned, I moved in with her."

She nodded her head, acknowledging him to continue.

"Jaymee, I am so sorry. I really am. I never meant for all of this to happen. Your mother… your mother is a wonderful woman and I regret hurting her. I regret hurting you, too. I wish I could change things, but I can't. Monica… she… she just came into my life and it all happened so fast," he explained.

Jaymee took a breath. She really was trying to understand her dad's explanation, but it just wasn't making any sense. It always seemed like her parents were in love with each other, until a few months back. Her father started coming home later, her mom spoke to him less – Jaymee thought it was something that would pass, but she was wrong.

Her father continued, "I know your mom and I aren't getting along right now, but we do agree on one thing: you. We only want the best for you and we want you to be happy. Whatever decision you make about the custody, your mom and I will support you. We both love you."

"Thanks dad. I'll keep that in mind," she got up from the table, "I have to use the restroom."

She knew she was going to be in there longer than expected, but she needed it – she let a few tears fall. Everything was becoming a reality to her – her parents really were getting a divorce, her dad had moved on, her mom had to figure out what to do without income. She got herself composed and left the restroom. After dinner was over, Jaymee's dad dropped her off at her mother's house.

She slowly got out of the car, "Thanks, dad."

"It was nice catching up with you, Jaymee," he said before she got out.

She walked to the front of her door.

"Hi mom," Jaymee went to the kitchen.

"Hi mija, how was dinner?" her mother asked.

"It was nice," she said, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Oh, it was just fine," her mom sat down, "I know you didn't want to get involved with the divorce, but we figured you'd at least want to be involved with the custody."

"Yeah, that's pretty important for me to be involved in," Jaymee took a seat.

Her mother looked at her, "No matter what you choose, your father and I will support you."

"I know," she looked down, "Thanks."

"Mija," her mom started, "I got a phone call earlier from a hospital. They are currently hiring and were interested in seeing me."

Jaymee's eyes widened, "Mom, that's great! Which hospital?"

"Cedars Sinai in LA," her mother answered.

"LA? I didn't know you knew people there," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's the thing, I don't," her mom said, "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Jaymee looked at her mom, confused.

"Mom, how could I have had something to do with it? I know I was in LA, but I never visited any hospitals. Besides, I wouldn't even know what to say if I did go to any," she replied.

Her mother sighed, "Ok, I believe you. It's just so coincidental. Apparently they heard about me through a friend of a friend of a friend… or something like that."

"Well, you know what they say: Good things happen to good people," Jaymee thought it all over before coming up with a possible conclusion, "I'm going to talk to Carlos. He said to update him."

"Give him my love," her mother said.

Jaymee got to her room and saw that James was online. She sent him a video request. His screen popped up in a matter of seconds.

"Hey," James smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back, "Is Carlos there?"

"Yeah, let me get him," he got up for a few seconds.

Carlos appeared on the screen, "Hey Jay."

"Carlos," she started, "Did you know my mom got a job offering at Cedars?"

"As in Cedars Sinai in LA?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Jay, that's great!" he said. James heard everything and agreed.

"Isn't it a bit weird though?" she questioned.

"Wait, why?" James was the one who spoke.

"Well, my mom doesn't know anyone in Cedars. Their story is that they heard about my mom through a friend – blah blah – anyway, how do we know that this isn't a hoax?" Jaymee looked at them.

"It isn't," a third voice popped up.

"Kendall?" Jaymee guessed.

The blonde-haired boy appeared on the screen, "Hi Jaymee."

He was followed by Katie, who had a smile on her face.

Logan followed everyone into the room, "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know…" she said slowly, eyeing all of the boys one by one.

"We don't know anything," Carlos and James said together.

Kendall got closer to the screen, "It was my idea and Katie helped." The little girl waved.

"Ok," he continued, "So I thought about this the day before you left. Carlos told me that your mom was laid off her job at the hospital so I started researching hospitals around here that were hiring. As for the information they were looking for, Katie handled all of that."

"It was no big deal," Katie piped up.

"I don't doubt that," Jaymee knew about the little girl's schemes.

"I thought it would be cool if you were able to move here. You'd be surrounded by friends and family. Plus, Cedars is one of the best hospitals and they've got good benefits," Kendall said.

Jaymee stared at her screen in shock, "Wow."

"And if things went according to plan, your mom should have an orientation either on Friday or Saturday… which means, you'll be back and James can stop sulking around," he raised an eyebrow.

"I do not sulk," James interrupted.

"Yeah, dude, you totally do," Logan's voice chimed in.

"Shut up," James punched him. The two got into a tiny fight.

"Honestly Jay, he does," Carlos whispered.

Jaymee started to laugh, "You guys never cease to amaze me. Thank you Kendall and Katie. I've gotta tell my mom."

"Tell her I say 'hi'," Carlos said.

"Bye guys, bye Katie," she logged off and went to her mom.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I think I'm going to give this story one more chapter to wrap it all up. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it seems a bit rushed but I was having a lot of trouble ending this. I'll try to make it as smooth as possible.**

* * *

- The following day…

Jaymee was once again with her parents and the lawyers discussing the divorce. There was still a lot of paperwork and negotiations to be done, but it was flowing nicely. According to the lawyers, everything should be settled in a month. Jaymee was quite relieved – she knew this was hard on her parents and there always seemed to be tension between them. She spoke to her parents individually concerning her custody and they both understood her decision.

"I'm sorry dad…" she said, as everyone was cleaning up.

"Honey, it's ok, I understand," he smiled at her, "I only want what's best for you. Don't forget about your old man now, make sure to visit me."

"Of course I will," she said sincerely.

"I love you Jaymee, I hope you know that," he looked at her.

"I love you too dad," she replied back, "so much."

Tears started to slide down Jaymee's cheek before she could stop them. She was having yet another reality check – in a month, the divorce would be settled; both her mom and dad could fully move on with separate lives; Jaymee would have to split her time between both parents and this was a concept she was still learning to accept.

"Oh honey, don't cry," Jaymee's dad handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry… it's just really hard… it's all a reality now…" she looked down.

In an instant, she felt her father wrap her in a tight hug. She grabbed on to him, not letting go any time soon.

"Hey dad?" she asked, "I know I'm going with mom to LA on Saturday but when I come back, do you think we could hang out again? Like the good old days? Maybe go to the park, play sports, watch a movie, anything."

Her father laughed, "I would love nothing more."

- Saturday morning…

At the crack of dawn, Jaymee was up and getting ready to go back to LA. She was excited to see Carlos, James, and everyone else so she was getting ready as soon as possible. Her and her mom weren't leaving until 8:00am, and it was only 5:30am. They were planning on staying in LA for three days and Jaymee was counting down the hours.

After waking up her mom, the two had breakfast and headed to the bus station that would lead to the train station. Mrs. Knight and Carlos offered to pick them up. Jaymee couldn't stop smiling – around noontime, she would be back in LA.

"Jaymee!"

She turned around and saw Carlos waving frantically. Without any hesitation, Jaymee ran up to Carlos and wrapped him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," he said, "We've all missed you. Especially James."

"You have no idea how much I've missed all of you," she said.

The four of them grabbed their bags and headed back to The Palm Woods. Once they reached the lobby, the rest of the boys were already there waiting for them. James immediately stood up to greet Jaymee.

"Hi James," Jaymee smiled.

"Hey," James replied and pulled her into a hug.

Jaymee's mom saw the sight in front of her and smiled. She had an idea as to who this James guy was to her daughter, but decided to ask her about it later.

The pair released each other from the hug. Kendall and Logan also gave Jaymee a hug. The five of them chatted for a bit while Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Reyes (as Jaymee's mom was now referring herself to) went up to 2J. Kendall's phone started to ring and the boys groaned.

"Sorry Jaymee," Carlos sighed, "Another day of practice."

"Déjà vu," she remembered her first day.

"I know your mom went with my mom back to the apartment if you want to join them," Kendall suggested.

"Or you could hang out with the girls," Logan pointed to the elevator, "Camille said the girls are at her place, watching a movie."

"Sounds good to me," Jaymee stood up.

"Hey Jaymee," James started, "Do you think we could get a smoothie when we get back?"

Jaymee nodded, "I would like nothing more."

They parted ways and Jaymee went to 2J. She quickly greeted her mom and Mrs. Knight then headed over to Camille's apartment. She knocked on the door and eagerly waited for the actress to answer.

"Jaymee!" Camille almost knocked her down.

She chuckled, "Camille! It's great to see you."

In an instant, Jo and Stephanie made their way to the door to greet Jaymee. The four of them watched movies and chatted for hours. Jaymee updated them on the divorce, her mom's interview with Cedars, and the possibility that she would be living in LA within a month. Camille told Jaymee that she was now a regular on an up and coming tv show. Stephanie continued to make scary movies in The Palm Woods. Jo was in the process of finding record companies and auditioning for roles. At about 6:00pm, there was a knock on the door.

Camille answered it, "Hey James."

"Hey Camille. Is Jaymee in there?" James asked.

Jaymee heard her name and turned around. She saw James standing there with two smoothies in his hand.

She walked up to him, "Thanks."

"I figured we just catch up by the pool," he said, "Mrs. Knight is going to have dinner ready in an hour or so and she wants us close by." James moved his head to the side, "Mrs. Knight says you're all free to come by for dinner tonight."

"Sure, that sounds great," Camille said and the other girls nodded.

"Shall we?" James offered his arm.

Jaymee laughed and linked her arms around his.

"I'm sorry we couldn't hang out longer," James apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him, "I'll be here until Monday. Plus, if the interview goes well, my mom and I should be here for good in about a month."

James continued to stare at her, leaving Jaymee uncomfortable.

"What?"

Before she could say more, he leaned in to give her a kiss. It was a simple one, but it was sweet.

"That's all," he whispered.

"It has been too long," she shook her head.

"So tell me what you have been up to – how's the tour preparation going?"

"Well, Gustavo is still driving us crazy," he rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

The couple stayed by the pool until it was dinner time. They walked into 2J and saw that it was a full house – Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Reyes were at the table, while Katie was playing video games with Kendall, Jo by his side; Logan and Camille were playing with the domed hockey foosball against Carlos and Stephanie.

"Hey you two," Mrs. Knight offered them plastic plates, "There's pizza and soda on the counter. Help yourselves."

After getting their food, they took a seat on the couch. James, Kendall, Katie, and Jo decided to play a racing game while Jaymee joined her cousin for foosball because, according to him, "the girls needed more help."

"I'm going to make your eat those words," Jaymee smirked.

"We'll see about that," Carlos moved to Logan's side.

The hours seemed to fly by and Jaymee and her mom had to head back to her apartment. Jaymee's mom wanted to tell her about the interview and ask more questions about James. She also wanted to get to bed early because she and Mrs. Knight were planning to spend the day together tomorrow. As they made their way to the door, Jaymee turned around to look at everyone and smiled. It reminded her of the day she left the first time around only this time was different – she was staying for good.

* * *

**A/N: This was hard to write and end. I don't think I want to continue it much more and I apologize for that. I'm just not very good with long stories like these, but I wanted to give it a shot. It was fun to write and I always had new ideas popping up. Honestly, I liked this chapter… I tried to include Jaymee interacting with everyone, especially James (cuz that was lacking). Ok, I'm done ranting. The end =)**


End file.
